The Cage
by Mercy Liz
Summary: NEW DISCRIP! Everyone has to grow up eventually. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy gets that message through tragedy. Will he let his sorrows consume him, or will he find a reason to stride on? CHAPTER TWO UPLOADED!7th year. HBP never happened!
1. Truths unveiled

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, save for the plot. J.K. Rowling rox my sox!

* * *

This story really doesn't fit into any timelines, as Sirius is dead in this story, and this could never fit into sixth year. Also, please be gentle with reviews (this is my first fic up for public viewing). I don't know how frequently I'll update, as this story is definitely going to be long and gradual, but I will try to write as much as I can and update at least every week.

* * *

Draco stared at the parchment with unfocused eyes. He could no longer hear the din of the Great Hall, even though his 'friends' were beside him. This letter had sent the Slytherin straight into silent pleas with a deity he wasn't sure existed. It was from his Aunt Bella, whom he didn't especially like, but for her to have written him, it must have been urgent. 

The boy was right, but just how urgent, he now had trouble believing. _'This has to be wrong, it just _has_ to!' _Draco's throat closed as tears threatened to break free. Steeling himself as best he could, Draco stood and abruptly ran from the Hall.

Draco did not see the concerned look on the headmaster's face, nor did he know that Dumbledore and the Potions Master had stood to follow him. The adults momentarily lost the blond, but they heard his ragged sobbing and his fists that evidently contacted with the floor. They followed the sound, and came upon the broken boy huddled in a dark corner, sobbing and pulling at his hair for all he was worth.

The headmaster began to approach the young man, but a hand on his shoulder, and Severus shaking his head told him to stay for the moment. Severus knelt beside Draco, and spoke in a voice almost completely devoid of his coldness. "Draco. What's happened?" So broken was Draco that his only response was to hand the letter to his teacher.

Reading the hastily scribbled words, Severus lost his breath. "No…" The cold and emotionless declaration was enough to make even Severus Snape lose his mask. However, neither Slytherin wanted to believe the message. This just could not be true, but neither was blinded from the cold truth. Severus fell back to lean against the wall, his head resting on the heels of his hands.

The black haired man handed the letter to Dumbledore, who read the letter, and took on a look of sympathy. "Draco, my boy, you do not yet know if this statement is true or false." The headmaster's voice was gentle, trying to soothe the boy, but he would have none of it. "No, professor. I know it is. And it's all that _bastard's_ fault!"

Sadness was giving way to anger as Draco realized who was responsible for the most horrific event of his life. "He will not get away for this. And I'll see his master dead as well!" His voice was dangerously soft as he made himself perfectly clear. Albus Dumbledore shook his head, trying to bring reason to the boy whose eyes were tinged with blood. "You mustn't put yourself in danger, Draco. Do you think she wishes you to join her this soon?"

Draco gave the headmaster a look of disgust at the insinuation. He could not even muster the strength to hiss at the old sorcerer. All the boy could do was let more tears fall even as a bewildered Harry Potter approached and asked the headmaster what was going on. Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "It is not my place to tell. Draco will reveal his sorrows if and when he sees fit."

The brunette nodded, still confused, but said no more. 'Whatever happened, it really had an impact.' Lost in thought, Harry had to be jarred back to life at the headmaster's inquiry. "Harry, will you please escort young Draco to the hospital wing? I doubt that he is wishing to attend classes this day." Looking concernedly at the Slytherin in question, Harry nodded, helped Draco to stand and the boys made their way up toward Madam Pomfrey, a note from the headmaster clutched angrily in Draco's hand.

"Malfoy, what happened back there? You just fell apart." Harry spoke in concern, but Draco's tone was scathing even through his tears. "You're lucky, Potter. You don't remember your parents. I know my mother-so I know what was lost when my father decided to rip her from the world!" At this, Harry stopped walking, suddenly feeling rather ill. Draco looked back at him in disgust. "Yea. My father killed his own wife. How's that for parenting?"

Harry had naught to say as they climbed the last set of stairs, but he had the sinking feeling that he could not leave Draco alone like this. Though the blonde was showing only anger, his pain was so thick, Harry felt it in his very soul, and though this boy was his rival, Harry was not about to leave and find out that the boy had done something stupid.

Harry led the way through the doors of the hospital wing, making sure Draco was alright. As soon as the doors began to close, Madam Pomfrey appeared and questioned the boys on their presence. Draco sullenly held out the note. The mediwitch took it and read it quickly.

"Oh, you poor child. Come. Have a rest for today. Sounds like you'll need as much as you can get about now." She gazed at Harry for a moment, noting his determined expression. The woman honestly did not know what to make of the fact that he seemed to want to stay with his nemesis, but she nodded slightly at him and retreated back to her office.

"Why are you still here?" Draco's comment came as a slap across Harry's face, but he looked calmly at the boy who had just become human to him. "You're going through a lot, Malfoy. We may not be on the best of terms, but I am not going to leave you alone when you're this upset." Harry's voice carried an edge he had not meant to give it, but the blonde was seemingly unaffected by it.

"Fine, stay. I really don't care. Just know that I won't be bearing my soul-if such a thing exists-to you just because you're here." Harry nodded and took a seat not too far from his year mate. Draco had no idea that he had, indeed, borne a small fragment of his soul in the comment he made. But Harry had noted it.

The boys sat in silence for quite a few hours, Harry unwilling to set Draco off and Draco stubbornly refusing to share his thoughts. Around lunch, however, both boys were jarred from their thoughts when the door to the infirmary opened quietly and a confused Hermione strolled up to Harry. "Harry, why haven't you been in class? Dumbledore wouldn't tell us what happened." A nearly inaudible snort emerged from Draco, who was now reading an old magazine, but it was clear that he was listening carefully as he sent a threatening glare towards Harry and his friend before continuing to 'read'.

"That, Hermione, is because it's not his place to tell. It's not mine either. Just tell Ron I'll see you guys later, okay?" The witch sighed and nodded. Before she left, she promised to bring Harry's homework up to him if he wasn't back by dinner. A nod was the brunette's only response, but it seemed to satisfy the girl, who turned and walked silently out of the hospital wing.

As soon as the doors were completely still, Draco raised his brow at Harry, a question on his face. "It's not like she needs to know what's going on in your life, Malfoy. And I'm not so spiteful as to spread what happened throughout the school." Draco only raised his brow further, not understanding at all what was going on with the Golden Boy.

"I know you think I'm this stuck up celebrity or something, but I'd hardly call myself that. I'm not perfect, but I don't start fights just for the sake of seeing who can take what." Again, Harry's voice had a note of sharpness, but this time, it was meant to be there. Harry was finished letting this spoiled brat think with his upbringing. And, in truth, Harry saw that it was just that that made the Draco Malfoy he was currently staring at. Another truth was that Harry pitied the other boy for being forced to be something he clearly was not.

Soon, evening was upon the boys, and Hermione came to deliver not only Harry's missed work, but Draco's as well. The blonde stared at the girl warily as she set books for him on the desk that had been conjured for the boys. He was offered a kind smile, which surprised and shocked him more than he could ever say. He wondered briefly if the girl knew what had happened and merely pitied him. However, he refused to ask if that were true.

Hermione quickly left the boys to their own devices to catch up with Ron and 'force him to study or kill him trying'. Harry snorted at this and bade his friend goodbye. A few silent moments passed before the boys decided to start in on their work. Harry was surprised to find that Draco was quite competent in nearly all of his subjects.

The boys finished much earlier than Harry was used to, due only to a temporary truce in which Draco concluded that they were allowed to speak civilly to one another when it involved school work. "You're not too bad in Transfiguration, Potter. And here I was thinking that the only reason you pass that class was that you were just McGonagall's pet."

Harry smirked softly, recognizing the compliment through the sarcasm. However, he could never resist returning favors. "You're not as incompetent in Potions as I thought you were. Though Snape does love playing favorites." Draco could not deny that Snape treated him with much more 'respect' than he did the other students, but the blond knew the reason behind that was the supposed friendship between Snape and Lucius.

Once the boys were through tossing sarcasm at each other, they cleared their workspace and Draco looked at Harry almost timidly. The brunette sensed the eyes on him and turned to Draco. "What's up?" Draco looked down, clearly embarrassed about what he had to say. "Uhm…I know we're not exactly friends, but can I ask you a small favour?" Harry smirked somewhat skeptically, but nodded. "Go ahead. Can't promise I'll do it, but you can ask."

Draco smirked in an amused manner before he cleared his throat, still not looking at Harry. "Well, I…I don't much fancy the idea of sleeping in the same room as those imbeciles tonight, and Dumbledore never said I had to. So, do you think you could ask Snape to get a few of my things? Like night clothes and robes for tomorrow?"

Harry thought for a moment. Of course a guy who'd just lost his mother would want to be alone for awhile. Unable to imagine the weight of pain that Draco carried, Harry smiled warmly, though he truly felt bad for the blond boy. "Sure. I can do that."

Having said that, Harry turned from Draco, who had perched on the side of the nearest bed, and began making his way down to Snape's office. It took about ten minutes of logging down flights of stairs before Harry reached the ground floor. Upon reaching the main floor, Harry turned to head for the dungeons and Snape's office. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on the heavy door.

Harry was almost ready to go elsewhere to find the Potions Master when the door opened just enough for the greasy-haired man to look at his visitor. "Mister Potter. To what do I owe this lovely visit?" Harry wanted to glare at the tone his teacher took, but he reminded himself that he was doing someone a favour.

"Sorry to bother you, professor, but Draco…well, he wanted to stay in the infirmary for the night. And, uh, he's asked me if I could get a few things for him." Severus took the request into consideration for a few moments before he stepped out of his office and set his wards upon the door. "Stay here," the man barked at Harry.

Before Harry could inquire, Snape had turned and headed in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories. He muttered the password to the portrait, speaking so low no one could hear. Harry half wondered if Snape was paranoid, and snorted at the fact that he probably was.

Not even five minutes had passed before Snape returned with Draco's clothing. "This is all he should need for tonight. And if you would not like detention, I suggest you get to your room once you've brought these to Mister Malfoy." Harry nodded silently and turned to start his trek back to the hospital wing.

Once Harry entered the infirmary, he saw Draco lounging on the bed he had chosen, attempting to read a book, but Harry saw his eyes were unfocused and tears were coming to them slowly. He stayed silent as he approached the bed, not wanting to scare or embarrass the blond Slytherin, but was startled when Draco spoke to him. "My mum told me to read this book once. She said it was a wonderful story about a happy life. She was so sad when she told me that. I guess she wanted that sort of life. But she never got it." A sigh. "Maybe she'll have it in the next life. I hope she will."

Harry was stunned at Draco's small outburst, but then he thought that after what he had seen of Draco earlier that day, it really shouldn't surprise him. Draco wiped his tears away, and attempted a brave smile, but Harry could clearly see the new tears that wanted so much to escape. The brunette could do nothing but shift the clothing in his arms and rest a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.


	2. Impossibility

A.N.- Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry if it gets a little drawn out, but I'm like a toned-down version of Hawthorne. lol (Remember the Scarlet Letter?) This fic is proving very difficult to write, but I hope you guys like it. .

* * *

Harry rose the next morning earlier than was normal for the boy. After dressing and gathering his books together, the Boy Who Lived made a quick trip up to the infirmary. He had left after Draco had fallen asleep with the book lying open on his lap. Harry had marked Draco's place, and put the book on the table beside the bed, covered the blond, and made his way to his room, where he lay awake thinking about Draco's situation. 

Harry had never known what Narcissa Malfoy was like, but he wondered if she had ever been truly happy with her life. He guessed by the way Draco had spoken that his mother had kept all her sorrows carefully hidden, lest the madman of Malfoy Manor suspect anything he wouldn't like in his world.

Harry's mind began to quiet as he opened the doors to the hospital wing, and was startled when Draco was strolling right toward those very doors. "Am I that gorgeous? So gorgeous it's scary? Or is that how you look every morning?" The blonde chuckled at Harry's expression, which had become one of mock annoyance at the Slytherin's tone. "We gonna stand here and insult each other or are we going to go eat? Honestly, I'm starving."

Draco couldn't say no to that, as his own stomach longed for coffee and food. Quickly and stealthily, the boys rushed down to the Great Hall, where only a small handful of students were eating or just milling around, looking very much like the walking dead, but neither Harry nor Draco cared much. All they cared about was that no one important saw the boys together, acting like friends. After all, they had to keep up their public front, didn't they? No need to shock everyone with the news that Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter: Enemies Extraordinaire now had an understanding toward one another.

Throughout breakfast, once his friends finally joined him, Harry was asked over and over what had happened to make Draco Malfoy stay out of class for an entire day. The ebony-haired teenager kept avoiding the questions, repeating over and over that he had no right to tell another student's personal business, regardless of who said student was.

Within the first twenty minutes of the miniature inquisition, Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust, and slammed her books on the table, making everyone stare at her, even the teachers. She really didn't care; she only wanted the gossip mongers to stop pestering her friend. "Look! It is not Harry's, nor is it anyone else's business to know what going on in someone else's life! If you want so much to know what went on, you should get up the balls to ask Malfoy yourself. And when you do that, I will personally laugh when he hexes every one of you!" With that said the girl stood abruptly from the table and stormed out of the hall.

Looking after her, Draco wondered if she knew what had happened, or if she was just intuitive that it was something better left unasked about. Either way, he was thankful for her outburst, as now the noisy Gryffindors were too shocked by the display that they could say nothing, much less follow her advice and ask him. She was right about one thing, though…Draco would certainly hex anyone who dared ask about his situation-even his housemates who might be foolish enough. The wound just hurt far too much to speak of it at that point.

Later that same day, Harry sat in Potions class, watching Snape draw closer, inspecting cauldrons, and berating supposed atrocities. Finally, Snape glanced into Harry's cauldron, almost certain that he was going to dive into a rant at the boy, but was pleasantly surprised when he saw that Potter's work was shoddy, but overall, acceptable; a very big difference from even two days before. _'Have those two been helping one another? No, no that is not possible.'_

Harry sat waiting as Snape observed his handiwork, waiting for the usual verbal abuse, and surprised when it did not come. Walking past the table, Snape wore a non translatable expression upon his face. Harry guessed that the professor was just as surprised to find nothing to complain about as Harry himself was.

Looking up, Harry saw Draco staring back at him, a barely visible smirk on his face. Harry could tell that the blonde was impressed that Harry had done well enough to avoid being extensively insulted by the greasy-haired menace. Unfortunately, as soon as he saw it, the smile was gone. Draco had to turn around as his lackeys asked him for help on the assignment.

Harry knew that their truce was still in effect, but only when they were alone were they allowed to speak kindly to one another. Neither boy had said it in those words, but both seemed to understand that keeping up the charade was important if the rest of their school career was to go smoothly. Still, it felt kind of nice that he and Draco no longer hated each other. It startled Harry, but he almost liked the idea that he and the Slytherin could someday be friends-after they graduated, of course.

Ron, feeling very confused, nudged Harry at that moment. The redhead's ears were nearly the color of his hereditary hair, as Snape had yelled at him for one small error that had caused his potion to go in a completely different direction-one slightly more fatal than the Dreamless Draughts they were supposed to be making. "How did I get yelled at and you not? I did pretty much the same thing you did." Harry looked at Ron's notes, and after a few moments, he saw what had happened. "You put the snake eye before the oak root. Usually order doesn't matter, but this one's more delicate. With that, you could possibly have killed a hippogriff."

Ron looked shocked that his friend knew so much about this potion. Normally, Harry knew next to nothing about what they were supposed to be doing. Even Hermione looked as though she couldn't believe her ears. Even she hadn't known what Ron's mistake could have done. Harry quirked a smile, openly amused at his friends' reactions. "You guys act like I can't get things right just once," Harry remarked in mock offense. Hermione still looked as though she had just swallowed a fly and it was stuck in her throat, but she thought of something and her expression changed.

"Harry, have you made more Felix Felicis?" Harry stared at the girl, now truly offended, but trying not to show it. "No, Hermione, I have not made more Felix Felicis. I wouldn't even remember how! Can't I have one day where I don't get Snape yelling at me?" Harry was hurt now that his friends had thought he was truly incapable of making Potions correctly with no one's help but his own. True, Draco had explained the most recent notes to him in a way that Harry finally understood, but he couldn't tell his friends that, nor could he explain any other way that he might have known.

Moments later, the bell rang and students gathered their belongings, and hurried to lunch, breathing a sigh of relief to be out of Snape's presence. Nearly to the stairs, Harry told his friends that he had forgotten something, and that he would meet them at their table. With that, he turned and sprinted back toward the classroom, intent on searching for one person. Peeking into the classroom, Harry saw a blonde head lazily walking out of the door, by himself. Harry surmised that Crabb and Goyle had hurried to the Great Hall to stuff their faces.

Harry took a short breath, and locked eyes with Draco. For a mere second, the blond flinched, but he seemed to remember their truce, and smirked. "Want something, Potter?" Harry shook his head lightly, smiling as he did so. "Nothing, Draco. Just had to tell you thanks." The blonde boy looked slightly confused at this. "What should you thank me for? You're the one who made the potion. I only explained how ingredients work together. All you had to do was remember it."

Harry nodded just a bit, but still felt grateful to the Slytherin. "Well, yea, but still…you told me in a way that I could remember. Snape's never been able to do that. Not once in all these years." Draco smirked at this, but continued walking. "Snape's approach to teaching is a bit rough. But he gets the message through to most. He's just not used to refraining from a good yell." Harry didn't quite understand Draco's meaning, but he shrugged and they ceased speaking as Draco walked ahead of Harry once they got to the Great Hall and joined their respective tables.


End file.
